Zwierzak
thumb|Oswojony [[Wind serpent|wiatrowy wąż.]]Zwierzak to stworzenie, które można przyzwać lub wyszkolić. * Zwierzaki bojowe to towarzysze, które mogą być częściowo kontrolowane podczas bitwy. Najbardziej popularnymi klasami dysponującymi zwierzakami bojowymi są łowcy i czarnoksiężnicy, jednak dysponują nimi również magowie zimna oraz przeklęci rycerze śmierci. * Zwierzaki obronne to stworzenia, które można przyzwać, lecz nie można ich bezpośrednio kontrolować. Rycerze śmierci, szamani, druidzi, magowie, czarnoksięznicy oraz łowcy (dzięki wężowej pułapce) mogą pozyskać zwierzaki obronne, lecz używać ich mogą również przedstawiciele innych klas. * Towarzysze (nazywani również zwierzakami pasywnymi, małymi zwierzakami oraz zwierzakami podążającymi) to pomniejsze stworzenia, których efekt jest jedynie estetyczny i nie wpływa na walkę. Można ich jednak używać w Systemie Walki Zwierzaków. Umiejętności :Główne artykuły: Pet Abilities, Pet Commands Zwierzaki bojowe posiadają własne umiejętności. Gdy zwierzak zostanie przyzwany, pojawia się nad paskiem akcji gracza pojawia się specjalny pasek akcji. Wszystkie zwierzaki bojowe współdzielą sześć podstawowych komend: Atakuj, Podążaj, Stój, Pomagaj, Obrona, Pasywność. Każdy zwierzak może dysponować maksymalnie czterema unikalnymi umiejętnościami. Umiejętności te wyuczane są automatycznie lub, w przypadku zwierzaków łowcy, pozyskiwane poprzez talenty zwierzaka. Aggro Wszystkie zwierzaki z wyjątkiem zwierzaków pasywnych, gdy ściągną na siebie aggro, wciągną właściciela do walki. Jeśli właściciel chce jednak przerwać walkę efektami typu lub , nie będą one walczyły do czasu wykonania kolejnej agresywnej akcji. Typy Zwierzaki bojowe :Główny artykuł: Combat pet. thumb| . World of Warcraft oferuje dwie podstawowe klasy ze zwierzakami bojowymi: zwierzaki łowcy oraz sługi czarnoksiężnika. Są to grupy dostępnych zwierzaków bojowych (spośród których w tej samej chwili może być aktywny tylko jeden) i są one permanentne. Magowie mrozu oraz przeklęci rycerze śmierci również posiadają stałe zwierzaki bojowe, odpowiednio żywiołaki wody oraz Wskrzeszone Ghule. Wiele innych klas posiada możliwość czasowego przyzwania zwierzaków bojowych. kapłani posiadają czar , druidzi równowagi mogą użyć czaru by przyzwać trzech treantów, a szamani mogą użyć lub by przyzwać odpowiednie żywiołaki, szamani wzmocnienia mogą jeszcze użyć czaru by przyzwać dwa duchowe wilki. Klasami, które nie posiadają żadnych zwierzaków bojowych są mnisi, łotrzykowie, paladyni oraz wojownicy. Zwierzaki obronne :Główny artykuł: Guardian pet. thumb| . Zwierzaki obronne są podobne do tych bojowych, jednak nie pozostają pod bezpośrednią kontrolą gracza. Są one również dostępne czasowo, aż czas ich trwania przeminie lub zginą. Przyzwać je można poprzez umiejętności i talenty, np. czy , a nawet czasami poprzez przedmioty. Niektóre z nich są błyskotkami; przeważnie można ich użyć ponownie, lecz po orkeślonym czasie. Niektóre zwierzaki obronne pochodzą z przedmiotów z drugiej ręki (np. czy ). Jednym z przedmiotów jest miecz, , który przyzywa Szmaragdowe Smoczątka. Inne są używalne z ekwipunku, lecz są albo jednorazowego użytku lub posiadają ograniczoną ilość użyć. Przedmioty te można pozyskać w wieloraki sposób: * Jako nagrody w zadaniach (np. ukończenie zadania Are We There, Yeti? u Umi Rumplesnicker w Everlook kończy się przyznaniem ). * Jako nagrody reputacyjne, np. błyskotka przyzywająca Starszego Drewnianej Paszczy wymaga osiągnięcia reputacji we frakcji Timbermaw Hold. * Są konstrukowane przez inżynierów (np. lub ) lub jubilerów (np. lub ). * Losowe zdobycze (np. , które pojawia się na Mrocznym Brzegu). Jednym z pierwszych, na które gracze natrafią jest w bibliotece Szkarłatnego Klasztoru, który można zdobyć na Władcy Ogarów Lokseyu, którego można uzyć 3 razy. Zwierzak obronny będzie bronił swego właściciela, atakując tego, kogo atakuje właściciel, co może doprowadzić do zaatakowania niechcianych celów, dlatego warto usunąć zwierzaki obronne przed wejściem do instancji. Towarzysze :Główny artykuł: Companion. Towarzysze, zwane również małymi zwierzakami, minizwierzakami, zwierzakami gracza lub zwierzakami pasywnymi w odróżnieniu od tych zwierzaków, które pomagają w walce, podczas gdy pełnią funkcję czysto estetyczną. Nie potrafią walczyć czy odpowiadać na komendy z wyjątkiem określonych czynności. Małe zwierzaki można pozyskać w następujący sposób: * Jako nagrodę dla posiadaczy edycji kolekcjonerskich World of Warcraft (np. Mini-Diablo czy Zergling). * Kupić u handlarzy (np. sowy czy koty). * Konstruować dzięki inżynierii (mechaniczne wiewiórki). * Czasami można znaleźć je jako zdobycz u zabitych potworów (papugi można znaleźć u wrogów w Martwych Kopalniach). * Pozyskać poprzez zadania (np. Kurczak z Ziem Zachodnich). * Po posiadaniu co najmniej jednego zwierzaka możliwe jest schwytanie kolejnych na drodze Bitwy Zwierzaków. Kontrola umysłu thumb|[[Quest:The Fel and the Furious|Kontrola Fel Rozrywacza.]] Humanoidy, nie będąc faktycznie zwierzakami, mogą jako takie służyć graczom dzięki kontroli umysłu lub dzięki przedmiotowi . Kontrolując postać, gracz otrzymuje dodatkowy pasek akcji pozwalający na kontrolę humanoida.W PvP kontrola trwa 8 sekund i pozwala jedynie na ruch oraz użycie podstawowego ataku wręcz, umiejętności postaci pozostają niedostępne. Inne efekty podobne do kontroli umysłu: * pozwala inżynierowi na kontrolę mechanicznych stworzeń. * Dzięki można kontrolować Parowy czułg. * W niektórych zadaniach można kontrolować stworzenia. Przykłady: Teleport This!, Teron Gorefiend, I am..., The Fel and the Furious. Uwagi * W danej chwili można posiadać tylko jednego zwierzaka bojowego i towarzysza. Nie ma natomiast limitu w przypadku zwierzaków obronnych; rycerze śmierci specjalizujący się w drzewie Krwi mogą posiadać pod kontrolą 16 stworzeń (10 ghuli dzięki umiejętności , jednego wskrzeszonego ghula, cztery krwioczerwie dzięki umiejętności oraz jedną tańczącą broń dzięki umiejętności . en:Pet fr:Familier Kategoria:Terminy